Kitsune's Possession
by chibisrule943
Summary: Kyuubi's finally free and wants some naruto..but can he keep him with the uchiha brother's also after the blond? -This has now been set up with a beta, she has already fixed chappy 2 so read and see if you like -
1. freedom

ok people this may be early...but...I MADE A NEW STORY.!!!

itachi: ..WTF...!!!

y: ...wat...

itachi: ...you woke me up for that?!!

y: ..yes...im making new stories this week

itachi: ..whatever

y: ..well anyway...

**this is a request from Amethyst rulzz: **

can you make a kyuunaru?

y: ..well lets see shall we (smirk)

itachi: ..writing mood now on

y: ...yeah...though a was supposed to eat free pizza today at pizza hut... it changed...now i won't be here tomorrow..why you ask?...well i have wednesday school...

itachi: ..wat does that mean

y: ...i have to stay in school at 3 to 6 p.m...BOOOOOO!!!! (sobbing)

itachi: ...ok

**disclamer: chibisrule943 does not own naruto...if she did...i fear the worst for myself...**

**pairings: for now it's kyuunaru...you have to ask for anymore **

**summary: after a villager attack kyuubi gets out...claiming ownership over naruto...will he ever be free from kyubi?**

y: ...(still sobbing)

itachi:...ok...i'll type it for yc while she's...in her mood swing...(sweatdrop)

-------------------------------------------------------------

'' Kitsune's possession''

chapter 1: Freedom

------------------------------------------------------------

Trees bristled as a blur passed them by at a fast speed not bothering to stop...no doubt this was a ninja..but why was this shadow running away? The sky was dark as it approached nightfall...so no ninja were ment to be out at this time...

But through the dark a dim light shone through the nighttime's thickness. It was the villagers.

''DAMMIT GET THE DEMON!!!'' yelled one of the villagers.

''KILL IT!! SHOW NO MERCY IT DESERVES NOTHING OF THE SORT!!!!'' yelled an old woman waving in her hands a broom stick.

Now we know...the blur cleared to reaveal a boy his once shining gold blond hair had blood that matted it a bit...on his back several kunai embedded on it...and his once beautiful blue,sapphire eyes were blurred as tears rolled down them.

Yes..this boy is Uzumaki Naruto..the leaf villages so called 'demon spawn'. The village never did accept him even though his father asked them to before his untimely death...but then again noone including Naruto knew of the great 4th hokage's sacrifice for his son...noone except a few individuals...Naruto is the legacy of the fourth hokage or Minato Namikaze.

''Why can't you leave me alone!!?'' yelled out Naruto through his sobs, his only answer was another kunai to the back.

''DIE DEMON'' yelled out the chunin that had thrown the projectile...he had just come back from his afternoon patrol and decided to torture Naruto as well.

''I never did anything to you...please...stop...I never killed anybody...'' said Naruto as more tears streamed down his face.The villagers drew closer and closer to him...then all went black as he felt a burning sensation course through his veins as red chakra consumed his body.

The blonde looked up at the villagers with red eyes...he was no longer Uzumaki Naruto...but the Leaf villages worst nightmare...Kyubi... The great fox demon gave a low chuckle sending shivers of fear to the villagers.

''wh-wh-who are you?!!!'' asked the elderly husband of the old woman from earlier.

''**who do you think,foolish human?''**said kyubi smirkng as all color left the face's of the villagers.

''RUN AWAY!!!'' yelled the chunin who tried to flee only to stop when he felt something...something warm run down his chest...it was his own blood..the cause...a clawed hand through his chest. The chunin's eye's slowly dimmed as his life faded away into the darkness that only one being created..the Shinigami's dimension.

Kyubi smirked,disappearing, only to hit the other villagers.

''**I guess I have to do to return the favor...you did try to kill my vessel...SO HERE'S PAYBACK!!**'' growled Kyubi as he beat up the villagers, making sure to torture them for all they put the blond through..

Blood had been spilled...it's easy to tell when you see Kyubi covered with blood...the wounds he had given to the villagers weren't fatal, only a way to teach them a lesson. Kyubi slightly chuckled as he gazed at the damage he caused..it was good being powerful...the villagers were harmless now...all broken on the floor like the wretches they were.

Kyubi dropped to his knees as a seering pain made him crash to the floor...it was like he was being torn apart..but soon after trying to free himself..he had no luck and went with the flow,screaming as he felt it pull harder..and then he felt the coldness of something.

Kyubi blinked and looked down to see it was the ground and right next to him was his vessel...Naruto, still not awake from all the pain he was put through.

**''Brat...for keeping you alive..you owe me something...**''said Kyubi as he approached Naruto,giving a final smirk,'' **and that's your body...i own you now**..''

------------------------------------------------------------------------

itachi: ...yeah I typed it...

y: ...(stops sobbing) yup... and that's it for the first chapter..

itachi: ..you owe me one

y: ..ok..well anyway my note still stands...any request and i'll fullfill them like this story

itachi: ..ok

y: ...ok either make request in reviews for the story or by pm like amethyst did

itachi: ...anything else

y: ...ok..if you like the story please review about it...(winks) and it if their are any request send them to me...im in the mood to write..

itachi: ...

y:...REVIEW!!!

chow for now, YC...i think that was my name...uh...uh...YEAH THAT'S STILL IT!!!!


	2. claiming renewed

Lol, ok people this was given to me days ago… -Sweatdrop- I have no idea why I haven't posted it up yet to be reviewed or anything. From now on I have a Beta for this story and maybe some others if she agrees. It should get less complaints..as I do rush my stories at times.

Ok! No more boring part, and also no more RP Talk AN. They are a waste of my story space so I need to quit doing them. Reading a few of my other fics you can tell I have stopped doing that already. My review corner shall only have five reviews at the most now.

**Yc's review corner**

**QuitexSoul: Lol I know what you mean, he's such an awesome character to write about (eating her lunch XD) thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Wolf Huntress: Thanks I try my best for you guys after all**

**xXsuki-chanXx: Thanks for the compliment (hands suki-chan pocky) and this is fun…maybe I'll help you more by making another Kyuunaru.**

**Vampiress Neo: Ok I will and I hope to see you in more reviews for other chapters too.**

**DragonSaphira: It shall but.. it still needs to have other side pairings to get the story rolling, it makes the story a little more exciting with competition for our little uke-chan.**

**End of Yc's review corner**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto…or uh Kyuunaru either…though if I did own this series…eh you wouldn't want to know what it'd be about.**

**Beta: Sky-eyed Kitsune - hopefully you'll like this version of the fic better than the unbeta'ed one.. lol-**

**Pairings: Kyuunaru, Itanaru, Sasunaru –others if you want…also Sasuke never left to Oro at all in the fic…but he may-**

**Warnings: This fic is definatly Yaoi, I know some of you thought it may be FEMKyuu since your sort of getting used to it..but he's male and so are Naru's other stalkers. Boy on boy action in this chapter as it shall contain a lime or rape scene.**

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

**Kitsune's Possession **

**Chapter 2: Claiming **

Kyuubi licked his lips slowly, looking over her vessel's….well former vessel since he's no longer sealed within the boy. He turned towards the window scowling as he saw a disgusting sight, Villagers walking by the house grinning to them selves. The great beast chuckled, as if the humans could ever destroy it..or it's vessel. He would never allow them to destroy his new pet.

"**Hn, this day just reminds me of the old days," **muttered Kyuubi, letting out a slight smirk as his ears caught the sound of rustling coming from the bed, **"maybe it's time to show my new pet..His place."**

Kyuubi sat down a bit on the torn couch, watching as the a ruffled blond stuck his head up, blinking as the haze from sleep took it's place, causing him to be temporarily blind. He rubbed his eyes, then blinked as he nervously turned towards a chuckle from the left side of the room. He froze as his eyes caught sight of a red-haired man, a foot taller then himself with dark ruby eyes that made him shiver.

"**Hello pet, it seems your up," **purred out Kyuubi in a husky voice, the blond flinched and crawled back a bit…hitting the wall next to his bed.

"Wh-who are you and how did you get here!," he knew that this man was powerful, he was bigger than him…and he just had so much chakra. The blond knew he was at an advantage.

"**Ah, I was wondering when you ask that, pet…,"** Kyuubi licked his lips, wondering what to say, standing up he walked towards Naruto**," I'm here for payback, you owe me your body as I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune and I saved your life..It's only fair." **

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

**( Akatsuki base: somewhere in rain village)**

The raven-head bowed his head as the figure above him glared at him for his failure. The Uchiha was to capture the Jinchuriki, yet he failed each time. The shadowed figure sighed turning towards the other members who stood, shadowed as well as they had their own missions to succeed.

"This is not acceptable itachi!! Letting the blond escape from your grasps so easily…you worthless piece of shit, you are being replaced," growled out the figure, Itachi's head shot up immediately.

"What do you mean replaced?," questioned itachi, hissing a bit at the shadowed leader of his.

"As what you think, your still in the Akatsuki…but you are being given another demon to capture..The 8 tails should be good enough for you..Deidara and sasori will capture the blond instead," said Pein as he turned towards Deidara who seemed to be in the middle of arguing with Sasori….even if they weren't near each other they always seemed to be fighting.

"Cut the crap Sasori-Danna!! un art is a bang, I'll show you once you dam let me blow up your freaking puppets!! " yelled out the shadow of what everyone knew as Deidara.

"Shut up Deidara you idiot, you are as annoyed as Tobi!! Art is eternal and everlasting," growled out the other figure, it was obvious he was annoyed…and his eyes was also twitching at each outburst the blond gave out.

"Leader-sama, please I wish to try once more to capture the Kyuubi jinchurki, I won't fail you again," Itachi bowed his head, Pein narrowed his eyes but then sighed.

"fine…but fail again and I'll be the one that captures him," growled Pein," you have a week Itachi, if you come back empty handed then you know what fate he'll receive ." As the raven nodded, he was left to himself as all the shadowed members disappeared, not sparing him a good bye.

"_Naruto-kun…I don't care but your mine, I won't let them kill you, Koi…," _with that last thought he disappeared.

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

"M-my body…," stuttered Naruto, pushing himself up against the wall. He couldn't escape even if he tried, trapped by the demon that destroyed his home….that ruined his life. Kyuubi chuckled at him. standing in front of him, kneeling down he crawled up onto the bed.

"**Why yes, I want you, from now on human you belong to me,"** purred Kyuubi leaning down, sucking a bit on the blond's ear lobe, licking it a bit. The blond stood frozen a bit, then as realization formed tears slid down his face. He tried to move but couldn't as Kyuubi held him by the shoulder, forcing him still.

"**Pet, I'll go easy on you this once…but only once love," **purred Kyuubi, Naruto gasped as Kyuubi pushed him down on the bed, pressing their lips to together. Naruto pushed at Kyuubi's chest, to no avail..more tears marred his face. Kyuubi released the blond's lips, lapping up the tears.

"**Naruto-chan…your hurting me, don't cry,"** whispered the demon looking hurt a bit, pulling off the blond's shirt, he went down sucking on his nipple. Naruto suppressed a small moan, yet with ears like Kyuubi he could still hear it. Kyuubi licked it once more before taking it in his mouth sucking on it, hardening it.

"…Augh…pl-please….," begged Naruto, Kyuubi stopped and looked up.

"**Please what pet?,"** asked Kyuubi pulling himself closer to Naruto.

"please…st-stop….," begged Naruto as tears slid down his face again, eyes full of innocence asking for freedom from the elder man or fox. Kyuubi growled a bit, sighing he grabbed the younger males arms, holding them behind the blond.

"**No…pet I don't think I want to…,"** said Kyuubi, he smirked, **"In fact, why don't we just do what I want now, I'm tired of trying to tease you."**

"Wh-what do you me-…h-hey let go!!," yelled out Naruto as Kyuubi grabbed his waist, flipping him over on his stomach. He whimpered as a weight go on him.

"**This is what I want pet, I want you screaming my name…love I'll try my best to not make it hurt…,"** whispered Kyuubi who was leaned against the blond's back, kissing his neck a bit.

**AN: AHHH WHY NATURE!! -raining and it's thunder outside-… well at least I didn't go outside to swim today….**

Kyuubi moved away from Naruto for only a second, ripping off what little clothes he wore over his body, his tails swaying about a bit freely. He smirked to himself, turning towards the still blond he tore off his pants along with his boxers.

" **Mmm.. I can't wait to be inside you,"** mumbled Kyuubi. Shifting himself he placed a single finger onto Naruto's entrance, moving it around a bit he slid it in, thrusting it slowly but at the same time hitting deeper.

The blond's eyes widened as he felt pain shoot up his spine, letting out a scream as each thrust cut through him like a knife. About to shift, he gritted his teeth in dire pain as the demon inserted another finger. Each thrust stretched him, causing blood to pour out.

Kyuubi smirked a bit as he inserted his last finger. He loved his blond's screams, he just couldn't wait to hear more from the blond. Kyuubi sucked on the blond's neck, stopping as it turned red. The blond was his, but he needed to do one last thing before he could call him his.

Naruto smiled a bit as the fingers were taken out of his ass, relaxing a bit. Blue eyes watery with a few unreleased tears. He clutched the blankets of his bed suddenly as he felt something much bigger at his entrance once more.

"No….no!! Stop!!," yelled out Naruto only to yell out in pain as the huge member forced itself inside his entrance. More blood spilled out, dirtying the sheets. Tears falling as Kyuubi thrust in deeply.

Kyuubi grit his teeth as the walls surrounded his member giving off a hot feeling, hissing as they closed tightly around him. He gripped Naruto's shoulders, causing them to bleed as his claws dug into his skin. He thrust into him a few times more, he winced as the feeling to release came. Stealthily he slid his arm around Naruto's waist, grabbing the member, he began pumping it in time with each thrust.

Naruto moaned a little, eyes getting foggy at the touch. He soon whimpered as Kyuubi stopped, pre-cum leaking out a bit of his erect member. Kyuubi chuckled and continued, giving once last thrust, the two

both cummed. Kyuubi fell over on top of Naruto panting, he smirked seeing that the blond slipped into unconsciousness. Chuckling he pet Naruto's hair , caressing it slowly.

"**Ah….Kyuubi what have you've done all these years, " **chuckling himself**, " nothing but obsess over a brat."**

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

Sasuke leaned against the tree, eyes closed as he imagined the what happened to his clan, the massacre. He wondered why his brother didn't kill him…though he did remember something. His brother, Itachi, tears staining his face as he left him.

No…..

Itachi is the enemy , he is the one that killed his clan. His thoughts were broken as he realized that something was gripping his arm. He through a glare at Sakura pushing her off.

"Sasuke-kun!! come on please go out with me," pleaded Sakura, emerald eyes locked on his stoic face.

"No, never touch me bitch….wait," he looked around seeing no blond," where's that Dobe…he should have been here by now." Kakashi appeared on top of the tree, looking up from his little book to see both students…wait both?!

"Sasuke, Sakura…where's our little blond fluff ball….Naruto?," asked Kakashi in a bored tone, dropping the book into his bag.

"How should I know, I was just here with…Sasuke-kun," Sakura squealed in pleasure, trying to latch herself to Sasuke, falling to the floor instead.

"He must have slept in….I'll get the idiot," Sasuke walked off towards Naruto's house. _"if he's home…this could be my shot…he will be mine!!."_

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

Kyuubi stood at the window, his slitted eyes as they scan the village. He sighs sitting himself on a chair near the window. Touching the glass flashes of his past sift through his head and he runs his claws on the window, scratching it.

"….Kyuubi…why….," a voice whispered out to him, making his head jolt back to the bed.

"**Why what?,"** the demon growled, the blond didn't flinch. Kyuubi looked towards the window, eyes as cold as ice.

" why did you attack the village…..," asked Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes widened, he expected the blond to ask why he raped him…but not to hear his side of the story. He turned towards the blond and sighed.

"**I'll tell you…but don't interrupt…..,"** growled out Kyuubi playfully.

"Ok..ok I won't," said Naruto giggling a little.

**Chibisrule943XKitsune's possession: Kyuunaru, a hardcore pair.**

_Chow for now, Yc –Note: May get the prologue Beta'd as well-_


	3. An: Adopt an idea, Read!

Announcement!

Out of Ideas for a story?? Tired of being brain-dead and out of plot bunnies? Well! You've com e to the right place. Welcome to _**Chibisrule943's Mega plot Idea Adoption! **_

-.-, Yes, it's lame. but that's all I had. Anyway, this isn't an update sadly, but it's how I'm planning to update. You see, plot bunnies keep annoying me to death right now and I've given up and decided I need to give them away. So, yeah, they're all plans I thought of and didn't want or I'm asking you to adopt or just let me know your opinion on.

First up, it's a new idea I thought of as of lately or today...O_o....

_Sosei _or "Rebirth"

Pairing: ItaNaru

This was going to be one of my favorite fluff pairings for my favorite event to talk about. The Holocaust. I know how this is stupid, but I'd like to see this fic up in action. It seems rather nice, even if the event itself was one horrid event Jews and other people would despise, especially the Germans who might feel guilty. It's not really for adoption, I might write it myself unless someone would like to adopt it though.

Main points:

~ Naruto is a German

~Itachi is a Captive of the Germans, who's been tormented and raped

~ Naruto Saves Itachi whom then decides to stay with Naruto and indebt himself to his savior

As I said, I'd like to see this up. I like the thought of Itachi being so nice to Naruto. I doubt Naruto would like that; he'd actually try making Itachi stop lol.

_**These are the ones mainly for adoption:** _

"Wrapped Surprises"

Pairing: Itanaru, SasuNaru

Plot: Itachi hasn't ever been allowed to get himself a pet, but then here he finds this little, adorable fox kit hurt on the sidewalk. How could he resist helping the adorable pet he's always wanted...Too bad the kit wasn't all he was getting.

Sucks, but Naruto is a Fox kit Neko. Neko is an animal/Human being if you don't know, usually they come in the shape of a cat.

Also another maybe for adoption is this:

"Love's Game"

Pairing: NaruIta

Here's a Preview of it:

"_Love's game"_

_By: Shikijou_

_Prologue:_

_Loves seems like a game, each player whether human or not are merely part of it. Pawns that could easily be put into play, shattering in the face of battle. I am as human as possible and fragile as well. Whatever happens in this game could kill me._

_I've lived with this stuck in my mind each day, plaguing my thoughts each second. Every second I'm alone, I wonder if I should turn away from it all, this reckless game. There's something that stops me from cowering away in the shadows. It feels almost like a leash locking me in place here, unbearable and uncontrollable. _

_Love..._

_My heart beats rapidly at the thought of him and only him. _

I started it, (_Shikijou_ is also me), and should I continue this one?

**Last but not least. This new idea I had but this is different...**

Anyone want to Collab it with me?? Collab means to co-author something, if you have no clue to the word. _

It's an Itachi Whore Fic, so yes. Itachi is a whore, he'll mainly be Uke so which is why I'm asking if you like to help me Collab it XD. If you want more Details, PM me or ask on my DA account.

Why am I typing this for you? Obvious...I have too many ideas. I'm very busy and I can't work on that many fics, so I need to work on not getting so many ideas for new fics. What I'm busy with?? My father has currently gotten heart surgery so I'm busy lately, but it's all good, he's coming home possibly tomorrow. Yay, he can be a lazy ass again! ^^

_Chow for now, Yc_


	4. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
